The 76th Hunger Games
by Bellabear9898
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Now that I got your attention onto the summary! "And if we lose" Katniss asked. "If we lose? Then I would expect next years Hunger Games to be quite unforgettable" Plutarch Heavensbee said. Who knew that he would be right. Please read! I swear it will be good! Xoxo -Bellabear. :) PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is my second Fan fiction I hope you guys like it! I have another story, its a Pitch Perfect fanfic its called Beca's Hidden Life please read it!**

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it." our small, old TV blared, as my family of four watched the reading of the card, even though its only the 76th Games.

"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the male and female tributes were reaped from their existing pool of victors."

"And now for the seventy-sixth Hunger Games, even though it is not a quarter quell, as a reminder that even two rebellions cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes will have to endure an extreme arena as well as send twice as many tributes. However to show the capitols forgiveness, two tributes are allowed to win."

My mother breathes deeply to calm herself and my little brother snuggles into her arms. Their dark brown hair matches but mine is a light blonde that is usually only seen on young children.

Our eyes are all still fixated on the screen until it flashes off. My father breaks the silence "Ok it's late, Rose, Xander off to bed"

I stand up and grab my 8 years old little brother's hand we walk upstairs to the small cramped bedroom we share. I pull back his covers and tuck him in. Then I climb into my bed mere inches away. I'm on the verge of sleep when I hear "Rosy"? It's Xander.

"Yea"?

"You're not going to be picked for the Games are you"?

"Of course not, just go to sleep" I say

"Ok night Rosie"

"Goodnight Xander" and we drift off

* * *

I wake with the sunrise and quickly dress in a green tank top and shorts. I grab my grey bag off the small hook in the corner. I walk downstairs quietly to not wake anyone and stuff my jacket in my bag along with some bread wrapped in a cloth for lunch.

Then quietly I pull back a wooden floorboard and pull out my make shift bow and slingshot and slide them carefully into my bag. I slip out the front door and walk towards the grazing fields. The fence in the rest of the district of electrified 24/7 but they don't use electricity for the fence for the animals.

Once I reach the back of the field I shift over the large bolder which allows me just enough room to shimmy under the fence. I pull back the rock, dust myself off and begin the short walk to the clearing.

I pull out my hunting knife just in case and continue my walk through the woods. I hear a crack of a twig and spin around holding out my knife. And come face to face (Well face to shaggy dark hair) with my best friend; Joey.

"Rose, I know that food has been scarce but eating me is just cold" he says while edging away from the knife.

"If it was that bad I wouldn't eat you, not enough meat on you" I retort. He is actually really strong but I like teasing him anyway.

"Ha Ha anyway we have to stop by the wheat field, were out of feed".

"OK" We walk down the little well worn path in comfortable silence and collect the wheat from the small field east of pen, then walk to the clearing where we have half a dozen cows penned in by old fence and a rock ledge.

We milk the cows into two buckets to take back with us. We toss the feed into the pen and go sit on the rock ledge, legs dangling down below. I pull out two cups that we keep out here and dunk them into the bucket of milk. We drink the milk and eat a slice of bread each for lunch.

"Interesting Games this year huh"? Joey says, between mouthfuls of bread.

I pushed him shoulder "Yea I just love it when torture is original don't you"? I say sarcastically

"Yea…..How is your mom doing"? He asks

"Ok I guess, I mean she isn't worse but she's not much better".

My mom has been sick for the last few months. She hasn't been able to work in our garden which adds gardening to the list of things I have to do, along with tending our small herd out here in the forest, making meals for the family, nursing my mother, and taking care of my little brother.

"Sorry" he says

"It's not your fault, it just means I have to take more tesserate" I say "I got to go, Xander and my dad will be home soon"

"I'll come too" he said and he takes my hand and we walk back to the fence.

After we had weeded the garden we went into the living room to check on my mother. She was asleep but her temperature was sky high. Our family couldn't afford and the highly expensive medicine, so all I could do was moisten a cloth and lay it on her head.

When my father and brother came home from work I greeted them with beef stew and tesserate grain bread. After dinner Joey left and Xander and I went to bed. Then next few months went by just the same. That was until the reaping.

* * *

The day of the reaping was a humid spring morning. I wear a purple knee length, V neck dress with 2 inch white heels that belongs to my neighbor. There hard to walk in but their (almost) manageable.

I waited in line with Joey to sign in. I tripped a few times and each time Joey helped me up. After the fourth time he just held on to my arm.

I find myself with a group of other 15 year old girls. I look across the square and see Joey with the sixteen year old guys. He smirks at me; I just roll my eyes back at him as the reaping begins.

We watch the little video showing how we rose out of the ashes. _Whatever_. Then there is a new part showing how ungrateful we were and the second rebellion. _Stupid Capitol! Just shut up and take four of us to our deaths already!_

"First with the girls" some Capitol lady says

"Eleanor Smith" She says

Eleanor Smith is of the popular girls at school. And by popular I mean she hates me and all other "Seam trash". Joey knows it too and I see him glance at me with a slight smirk. I bite my lip to keep from smiling.

Eleanor finally makes her way up to the stage. "And our second female tribute will be…" The overly peppy escort chirps "Rosie Ann Taylor".

**Well that was the first chapter I hope you liked it! Do you think that Joey should like Rosie or they should just be best friends? Anyway please review, I love getting reviews! It's easy just click review and type in something in! The more reviews the faster ill update.**

**I will try to update once a week, but it will probably update more than that. Please review and favorite and follow and everything! Xoxo -Bellabear **


	2. Chapter 2

"And our second female tribute will be…" The overly peppy escort chirps "Rosie Ann Taylor".

* * *

I freeze and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I glance back at my little brother whose is dangerously close to crying. "It's ok" I mouth.

I slowly I edge out of the large group of other 15 year old girls. I walk up the path to the stage, wobbling on the stairs. I almost fall when an arm reaches out to help me. It's Joey. I smile slightly and continue up the stairs and stand as proudly as I can next to Eleanor, who is in tears.

"Now for the boys" The peppy escort says "Joseph Nichols" she reads in a clear voice. I used to make fun of him by calling him Joseph but now it's anything but funny.

I am more scared than I was when my own name was called. He can be in the games too, he has to stay behind and take care of our families and the herd. "No" I squeak out "NO" I say louder.

He makes his way up the stairs much better than me and takes his place on my right, squeezing my hand lightly. The escort calls out the following name "Jackson White". I don't know him but he looks pretty strong, maybe he could win.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present the tributes of District 10!" the escort exclaims.

Peacekeepers herd us into the Justice building where we part ways and I find myself in a plush little room, waiting to say goodbye to my family and hello to my death. My family walks in first and my little brother rushes to my side.

"Rosie, Rosie you said you wouldn't go, you said" he protests.

"I know, I'm sorry but we need to talk about the important stuff" I say "Remember the place I showed you outside the fence on your birthday?" I ask. He nods "Well you need to keep doing what I showed you to do, ok? It is really important. Do it for me" I explain.

"Don't do that" he mutters

"Do what?" I ask

"Ask like you already died" he says

I smile slightly, marveling at how much he has grown up in the past few months. His dark brown hair rims his tanned face as his bright blue eyes that match mine stare into mine searching for any sign of hope I had to actually try to win.

"Rosy you really have to try and win, you have to come home" he begs

"I will try as hard as I possibly can" I say

The next few minutes pass far too quickly as before I know it my family is being pulled from my arms and to door closes. I wait a few moments waiting for the door to open but it doesn't. it makes sense I am not friends with many people. To pass the time I pull my hair into a braid so I will look better for the cameras.

The door startles me when it squeaks open. I look and see a short girl with short black hair standing in the doorway. I recognize her as the youngest winner of the Hunger Games ever AT 12 she is 17 now.

She won by setting up multiple safe places throughout the game and rand running to each when needed. She also hid homemade weapons as well. It also helped the she was pretty good with a butchers knife.

"Um hello…Bell"

"Hi Rose, I know that you didn't expect me to come"

I shake my head "I'm going to be your mentor this year, along with Hector"

I nod again. Hector is almost 70 and I don't think he talks much. _Perfect._

"I have to say that I believe that you will be the victor among the four chosen today, however against the others well we will have to see" she explains

"OK" I finally say. She leaves with a farewell and I'm left in silence once again. I pull my knees to my chest and worry about everything, especially Xander and Joey. At long last a peacekeeper drags me to the train and I am glad I didn't cry.

I clutch Joeys hand as the Cameras snap picture after picture of us. I can tell that he is furious like I always can. Every now and again he would get so mad he would freak out and go all ninja on the woods, I really hoped he wouldn't do that now.

We board the train and Joey pulls his hand away from mine and storms down the hallway entering a random room. I sigh. I hope he doesn't hurt himself. The other tributes sit on a small sitting room to my left but I just stretch out and lie on the floor a few feet down from them. I don't want to face them.

I hear the escort explaining that there are only two extra rooms available because usually it's only two tributes, but there are bunk beds. Wow I really don't want to spend my last few weeks with Eleanor. I'll just stay in Joey's room. Somehow, despite all of my worries I find sleep.

* * *

I wake up to find arms carrying me down the dark hallway; I am scared for a moment until I realize that it's just Joey. "Joey?" I ask. "Yea it's me Rose" he confirms. I smile and fall back asleep.

When I wake again I hear the sound of the shower running. At least I think that it's the shower, since we don't have one back in District 10. As long as Joey is in the shower I may as well get dressed. Since I'm not in the girls' room I'm faced with the option of either wearing the uncomfortable purple dress or wear guys clothes.

I decide on guys clothes. I peer into a drawer to find it empty. I thought that there were clothes in here. I open a closet door and find an empty circular rack. I glance at a keypad on the wall, two buttons are bring shown on the screen right now: Female or Male. I click female, glad I get to wear girls clothing.

I punch a few more buttons and find myself with an extravagant outfit equipped with short cutoff jeans but with a special touch of long feathered fabric that swirl down my leg and wrap around my foot. There is also a neon green blouse with large puffed out shoulders that attach to the shorts. To top it off there is a huge bow that covers my entire head.

_I don't think so._

I start by ripping off the long fabric from my jean shorts. Then I totally discard the top and click random buttons until I find a grey tank top. I undo the braids I did yesterday which leaves my hair in loose curls. I look better than I think I ever had.

I busy myself with hitting random buttons on the closet and see outrageous clothes and laugh despite my circumstances. I hear the shower door open "Hey Joey look at these clothes" I laugh.

I don't hear anything for a moment and peer back to see Joey dressed in a weird capitol suit with his mouth slightly agape as he stares at me "Shut up" I say blushing and turn away. I look back and burst out laughing at the sight of him in the crazy suit.

"You need different clothes" I state. "I agree" he says finally returning back to his old self. I search through the closet until I find long jeans and a plaid collared shirt. A toss him the clothes and shoo him into the bathroom to change.

When he comes out I take a minute to fix his dark brown shaggy hair and straighten his shirt. "Perfect" I state. He smiles "Come on I'm hungry" he wines. I relent and he drags me to breakfast which consists of….everything. We eat and eat until we can't move then we eat some more.

"I wouldn't eat too much" says our escort in her high voice laced with her capitol accent "You get fat". This causes Joey and me to burst out laughing because we will never be fat and we know it. She humphs and stalks away in her tall Capitol heels.

Then I notice Bell sitting on the couch eating scones in silence. "Hi Bell" I say. "Hello" she responds "You might want to want to look over here" she says gesturing to the window.

We rush over to the window of the train and watch the Capitol unfold in front of us. "Wow" I say. Just then we are attacked by flashing light that belong to over a hundred cameras. We have reached the photographers. I look at Joey he grins at me and we do what we have been rehearsing. We smile as sweetly as we can then both raise our middle finger and flip off the cameramen.

_Now that's an entrance. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I'm so sorry that I have taken so long and it won't be like that in the future, ill update at least every week. Onto the story!**

* * *

Rosie:

I'm standing in front of an entire wall long mirror looking at myself in the stupidest outfit I have ever seen. I guess it's not as back as the district seven tree costumes from last year but its pretty freaking close. The dress itself is horrible but the pattern…it's horrible. I'm wearing a mid length sleeved dress that goes mid thigh.

There is a small brown belt around the middle and my stiletto shoes are mismatched, one black and the other white. I'm wearing cow bell earrings and my nails are painted the same pattern, there is even a little cow patterned bow in my hair.

My face is caked with makeup. I can tell because I'm wearing it but to others and me it looks as if my skin is just naturally flawless. I wear gold mascara and matching gold eyeliner and my hair is curled into ringlets.

The road to getting here was long and painful. It started with me having to soak in a sweet smelling thick white liquid, which wasn't too bad. But them the progress moved on to voiding my body of all hair. I felt like a naked mole rat.

There was more baths to soak in and my nails are cut to perfect little ovals and my hair is cut and washed well, leaving it as a sleek blonde glossy curtain. That was the only part I actually liked about this whole experience.

My stylist is a tall man named Baron Ogilby. He has been tattooed with eye shadow and blush on his face (with by the way, despite his dark skin, is powdered a light grey color). I have to say that he is an idiot.

"You were fairly easy to get ready" my stylist his strange accent that sounds part German, part polish and very bored "So we may eat now"

I nod and am dressed back in my old clothes and then whisked away into a black room, illuminated by bright stars on the wall and hanging from the ceiling. The table between me and the strange man has robotic arms attached to it that hand us whatever we ask for. To be honest it creeps me out a little bit.

When I smell the delicious aromas of the food I dive right in not caring about anything else. Not the strange man, or my recently hair free body, I just eat. I do however take notice when he doesn't eat but watches me as if he was afraid I would snap at him like an animal.

It annoys me so much that in between bites of food I actually do snarl at him just because I hate him and his stupid capitol so much. It takes him aback but I can tell that he was expecting it which just angers me more so I do it again, this time he actually looks scared.

When I finish me feast and he eats nothing, I wipe off my mouth and sit back, waiting for him to speak. He doesn't talk right away, he just continues expecting me. I decide that I really hate this man.

"So Rosalina" he says changing my name to one that he thinks sounds better "I make you look good, no?" he asks

"Sure" I say. He picks out my outfit and can kill the small chance I have to win so I can't get on his bad side. He grins, proud of himself.

"When you go on de chariot tonight I want you to be confident, sexy, look as if you are above everyone else and grace them with your presence." he says acting out what he says, which scares me a little "Can you do dat for me, Rosalinda?" he asks.

I simply nod and am dismissed to go back to my room for a couple minutes before we have to go down to the bottom level of the remake center to board our chariots. I decide I don't want to back to my room because really what am I going to do there?

I walk aimlessly down a hallway, practicing walking in my stilettos until I think I bump into a cow. But no it's Joey, wearing a suit similar to my dress. His shoes are one black and one white and he is wearing mascara, which that in itself it funny, and one eye has black mascara and the other has white. I burst out laughing

"Hey, I think I make it work!" he protests. I don't stop laughing.

"Come on we have to go downstairs" he says taking my arm and leading me down the hallway to the elevator. I stop laughing somewhere around floor 26.

"Not that you don't look…bad, the outfit is fine, it's just the pattern" I choke out between giggles.

"Well you actually make it work" he compliments me.

I curtsy in my ugly dress which just brings on another round of giggles.

When we arrive downstairs our stylists freak out and gasp like just because we were a few minutes late we had died and come back from the grave. We are herded onto our chariot along with Jackson and Eleanor (in matching outfits) just as the first chariot pulls out.

When we pull out into the twilight I hear screams and cries of "district ten!" These outfits must actually look good to the capitol citizens. I stifle a groan when I remember this is being transmitted all over the world. I can hear the sighs annoyance of my family and friends back home as they see me in this get up.

Our chariots pause at the end of the circle for the speech from our president snow. It's different from the other years but it's boring all the same. When he's done with his speech was parade around the circle once more then back into the training center we go.

I'm about to step down when I realize that my hand is firmly latched onto Joey's. "Sorry" I mutter as I release his hand and step down. He follows me, helping me down they we climb into the elevator, ignoring the calls for pictures, with the district 6 people. Their dressed as factory workers that are slightly tightened so there not as baggy.

We make small talk until we reach the sixth floor where they get off. But we continue up to the tenth floor. Along the way I've been stripping off my hair bows, shoes and earrings and wiping my makeup off on my sleeve.

Before retiring to our room for the night we swoop by the kitchen and ask some avox's to make us something small to eat for dinner. The capitol seems to be full of them since the rebellion. Joey's in the shower when the food comes and I accept it with thanks. I eat my share and leave the rest for Joey when he finishes his shower.

He gets out a few minutes later and I take his place, scrubbing off my layers of makeup. I startle myself when I catch sight of myself in the mirror, with mascara running down my face. I make sure to scrub all it off before I leave the bathroom in my sleep clothes.

I settle down on the bottom bunk and curl myself into a ball, dreading training tomorrow. It's already been decided that my image for the interview will be sarcastic. I've always been a very sarcastic person and it's a relief that I won't have to act like someone else.

It feels like I have only been awake for a few moments when our escort pops in and tells us that it's time to get up and get ready. I can tells she's a bit taken aback when she sees Joey and I are in the same room but since I'm training to my death I couldn't honestly care less.

We dress in our black training suits and walk out to the fancy dining room. It's covered in plates of fancy looking food in various unnatural colors. I load up my plate and dive in. Joey and the other tributes are doing the same. Bell joins us but there is no sign of the other victor, I haven't seen him since the train.

Bell grabs a plate and adds a little bit of a couple selected dishes to her plate. She sees my eyeing her and says "I know what's good here. By the way I wouldn't eat that if I were you" she points to a weird jello blob on my plate with something floating around in it.

"Thanks" I say skirting the food the corner of my plate. It occurs to me that she has done this many times before, each time seeing another one of her tributes die after her help. I decide I will not be another memory, a forgotten legacy. I am going to win.

I realize that it is most likely hard at home with my dad gone at work all day, my brother at school and after doing my job in the woods and my mother trying to get the work done at home with her illness. Then I remember if I win we will get a new house and lots of money. I could actually get my mother help; maybe even cure her for good.

Were hustled downstairs to the training room where we face a room full of weapons and at least 15 people who know how to use them. A short yet strict woman lays out instructions then sends us on our way. I grab Joey's arm and pull him over to the corner.

"Where do you want to start?" I ask him, eyeing the equipment

"Let's go with something that won't get us killed. How about fishing" he suggests

"Sure" I say

We walk over to the station where the instructor looks happy to have something to do. He sits us down in a small environment where we have to find things to make a fishing hook, and pole out of then we have to fish at a small pond. I find a chipped seashell and I use a strand of my hair to attach it to a long line in using for a pole. I dig for worms and find a couple and end up catching three fish.

Joey is still working on looking for a pole and then he joins me, catching two fish. We leave that station and wonder around until we come upon a small in ground pool. It's for learning or practicing how to swim. Our training suits are waterproof so we climb in the low end and try some basic strokes.

Joey is actually pretty good and paddles out towards the deep end, only going under once; soaking his shaggy hair making it look like a dark brown mop covered his head. "Want a hair tie?" I call out jokingly. He glares at me playfully and paddles back.

"Come on Rose you got this" he says helping me out to five foot water. I panic a little but regain my composer and start swimming quite well actually. I dive under and grab Joey's foot; making him start and me laugh and have to come up for air.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" I choke out between giggles. He pushes me and I splash into the water. We end up having a wave war in the middle of a group of people training to fight to their death. We are the only people out there that don't freaking care so much that they can have the time of their live in a room of highly trained killers. I guess were just stupid. But as we've already covered; I don't care.

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry that it took so long! Please review I really like writing this story and I'm sad that a lot of people don't read it so please review!**

**_Rosie's dress for the chariot ride:_**

_ search?q=cow+pattern+dress&rls= :en-US:IE-Address&rlz=1I7ACEW_en_US359&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=D-YwUuCGKoWa9gTq0YDQCw&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=717&bih=513&sei=E-YwUsPJGYbc9AS9wYCADQ#q=cow+pattern+guy+suit&rls= :en-US%3AIE-Address&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=Fef11ibNJVripM%3A%3BH5zdbbCQhBT3dM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fimages%252Fdatabase% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fsuits%252Fanimal-print-suit%252Fcow-print -suit%3B450%3B600_

**_Joey's suit for the chariot ride:_**

_ search?q=cow+pattern+dress&rls= :en-US:IE-Address&rlz=1I7ACEW_en_US359&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=D-YwUuCGKoWa9gTq0YDQCw&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=717&bih=513&sei=E-YwUsPJGYbc9AS9wYCADQ#facrc=_&imgrc=BU9DELkEBiL4eM%3A%3B0NS4zFcTfjBAOM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fimages%252F201109%252Fgoods_img%252F9760_P_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fkorean-version-of-women-autumn-cute-cow-patte rn-dress_ %3B392%3B580_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-Bellabear**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is up super fast! I'm trying to make up for not updating for a month so onto the story!**

Training goes by in a blur, each day blending into the next. We try all the survival techniques first then gradually try out a few weapons. Joey excels with a sword and I'm alright on the bow even though I've had practice at home, same for throwing knives. That is until we come upon an empty axe throwing station.

"Ready?" Joey asks me as we both grip an axe, aiming at full body targets about 15 yards away.

"If you are" I say back, determination in my eyes

"Ready" Joey says

"Set" I continue

"Go!" we shot in unison at chuck out axes towards the dummies.

There is a defining thud as both of our axes burry themselves in the heart of the dummies. I'm stunned and glance back behind me to see if someone else had thrown it but instead I see everyone in the training center staring, open mouthed at Joey and me.

"Tada" I say weakly, getting uncomfortable from the stares

"How did that happen?" Joey asks stunned

"I don't know but I think it's good for us" I reply

We continue throw axes, all of them hitting exactly where we aim them which are the head or heart. Bell said it would be good for us not to reveal our talent but before a minute ago I didn't know I had any talent and when I discovered it, everyone else was watching so I figured what the hell.

When lunch comes we head to the lunch room and fill our plates with something that the capitol people call "sushi". I can tell that it contains fish and rice but I can't tell what the black wrap thing is or the green stuff stuck in with the rest. I try it in make another discovery: I love sushi.

I'm chowing down on sushi when Jackson and a girl I don't know walk over to us. The girl's skinny and about 5'5 but strong looking with dirty blonde hair is long, almost to her waist and her brown eyes glow with either insanity or intelligence, it looks to be both, which scares me the most.

"Hi I'm Demetri. I'm from district eleven" she says in a clear, confident voice holding out her hand for me to shake. I do and she smiles with the same look of a crazy genius.

"Rose. District ten.  
This is Joey" I say gesturing to Joey. She shakes his hand too.

_"_Hi, well you know Jackson already" Demetri says, and I give Jackson and awkward half wave "We were wondering if you wanted to team up…you know for the games"

I'm wondering why the strongest looking opponent and a crazy, intelligent girl who looks like she would win the games without even lifting a finger and offering to team up with us. I glance at Joey who looks equally as shocked. Demetri notices our silence and starts talking again.

"I mean who would want you guys. You're amazing with your axes and you look pretty strong and like you would last for a while. I shouldn't tell you this but the careers are looking at your guys too, they want you on their team. But I wouldn't do that if I were you, if you were still alive less than a week into the games they would kill you, they can't let people as good as you guys get away" she says "I also have connections and lots ideas" she whispers, emphasizing the word lots.

I get a slight uneasy feeling from this girl but I can tell she doesn't want to hurt anybody but she is going to win in the long run but she won't be the one to stab me in the back, literally. Jackson has been quiet throughout this whole rant from Demetri with an amused expression on his face as if he were used to this insanity.

I find my voice "We will get back to you one that, thanks" I say offering up a smile. She returns it they walks away pulling Jackson after her.

"That was…interesting" Joey says

"Yea it was" I reply "Do you think we should do it?"

"Maybe…I mean Jackson is pretty strong and the girl well she looks like she has a plan, actually she straight out said it"

"Let's do it" I say "I'll call them over and we can start planning now, you know get a head start"

"Sure" Joey replies

I call them over and Demetri's grin is somewhat scarily happy that we are all together. She dives right into her plans which include already knowing a few things about the arena. She knows that it is split into four sectors each one a different element. She also knows that there is four huge trees in the corner of each sector with the cornucopia in the middle.

Her plan is for two of us to escape into the edge of the forest and hide there while the other two (the ones that can climb a tree) run to the center and grab as many weapons as possible, stuff it onto a pack then wait up there until the ones of us on the ground made a distraction so we can escape. While were up there we are going to sketch down a map of the arena so we can navigate better in the future.

It is decided that instead of Demetri and I going to the trees it's going to be Jackson and I because Joey can't climb and it would be better if I had Jackson with me. Before long lunch is over and we continue our training, this time with Demetri and Jackson beside us.

We move through the stations quickly, actually doing pretty well at them. I decide that Demetri is a mouthful and sometimes call her Demi instead. After training ends we are whisked away to our stylists who prepare us for our private sessions.

When my name is finally called I enter the training room, thinking of doing something cool with axes. The game makers are eating and socializing, not paying attention to me. I this maker me angry, so I make my way to the axes and chuck one after the other in to the wall until it resembles a ladder.

I sprint for it, running through the maze of training equipment and jumping on top of training dummies and grabbing the first axe dug into the wall. I clamber up my makeshift ladder until I reach the intricate wedding along the roof. I grab onto it and swing like a monkey through the webbing until I reach the end and drop down a few feet to the ground.

Even after that amazing performance only half the game makers are watching. "Thanks for paying attention" I shout loudly "It means a lot to me" then I walk out, walking as normally as possible with someone with a twisted ankle

I arrive on our floor a few minutes and grab an icepack and flop down on the living room couch while icing my ankle. I'm asleep when the noise of the television makes me snap awake. While I slept everyone had gathered in the living room to watch our scores.

I stand up and stretch, wincing and sitting back down cradling my ankle. "What happened?" Bell asks. "Nothing" I reply "I just fell a few feet". They make s huge fuss about this and I end up squished next to Joey with my foot up on the arm of the couch.

When our score come around Jackson gets a ten and Joey gets a ten too. Eleanor gets a six and I pull an 11. There's much congratulations and cake but all I want to do is sleep some more. Eventually I get the chance and pass out in a bed far more comfortable than mine back home.

I am woken early the next morning and am taken away from my bed and forced into prep work and styling. It takes a few hours and by the time I'm done I'm just as tired as I was last night.

I end up in an actually stunning white lace yet short strapless dress with a V that ends just under my breasts. I'm not too happy about that, I think it looks a little slutty but I have to admit I look good. There is a little white satin best around the middle with a sliver broach in the middle. My hair is curled and pulled to one side and I'm wearing a sliver gem bracelet and earrings that match my broach on my dress.

I was made to beauty base zero as the stylists call it then only foundation and eye makeup was added. I'm surprised at how good I look with my idiot of a stylist. "Wow" I utter into my reflection. "You like?" he asks. I nod then he rushes me out to backstage of the interviews.

Joey isn't there yet but we are all lined up, with district one to eight already done and continuing on. Demetri spots me and she rushes over to be ignoring at steely glances from the guard/set crew.

"Oh my gosh Rose you look amazing!" she gushes

"It's a first for me but apparently not for you look…wow!" a say back

She is wearing a flirty strapless pink dress with a black sash and a silver, star broach on the side. After the sash there is the coolest fabric thing with the fabric starting and ending at the same place but looping out a few inches first. It looks amazing.

"Aww thanks, your too cute" she says "I think Jackson is drooling looking at the two of us"

I laugh at her remark "I think Joey will be too, here he comes, well, I got to go good luck out there!" she says then dashes off to her place in line.

Joey is wearing a reflective silver suit with matching shoes. I give him a playful look and he actually does look like he's drooling. Once he finds his place in line he doesn't say anything he just stares at me.

"Eyes up here buddy" I say hitting his shoulder

"You look…nice" he manages to say. I roll my eyes and turn back to the front just as a district 9 boy walks off the stage. "Good luck Rosie" Joey says nudging me after they announce my name.

I feel as if my body is on autopilot as I walk out on the stage smiling kindly as people scream my name. I feel beautiful and confident as I sit down in the red chair across from Ceaser who now has silver sparkling hair

"So Rosie how do you feel about facing 47 opponents and having an extreme area? He asks me

"I feel like I could use a nap" I say in all honesty. I get a big laugh from the audience.

"Is that so, now why is that" he asks

"Well the fancy clothes, the bright light, the whole "no pressure" thing where there is a lot of pressure, I'm this close to having a panic attack" I say holding my fingers an inch apart. I receive another huge laugh and applause.

"Well don't worry I'll catch you if you fall" he says.

"Thank you Ceaser" I say as honestly as I can.

"No problem. So what is your strategy in the arena" he asks

"Well it has something to do with a crazy girl, a strong guy, an annoying guy and a blonde girl who totally can't pull off this dress" I say hoping for a laugh. I am not disappointed.

"And who are these interesting people" he asks

"Now Ceaser if I told you there wouldn't be much of a show not would there?" I ask innocently

"You are quite right young Rose" he holds one of my hands and raises it in the air "Ladies and gentleman Rose Ann Taylor!"

* * *

Rose's Dress:

search?q=stunning+dresses&rls= :en-US:IE-Address&rlz=1I7ACEW_en_US359&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=114yUv3mC4vm9gSeooDIAQ&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=717&bih=513&dpr=1#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=SToIjVd7YFh3lM%3A%3Bnt5z2IshPetazM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fmedia%252Fcatalog%252Fproduct%252Fs%252Ft %252Fstunning_a-line_strapless_notched_neckline_sh ortmini_affordable_lace_homecoming_dressescocktail _dresses_2_.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com% %3B500%3B699

_Demetri's Dress:_

_ search?q=stunning+dresses&rls= :en-US:IE-Address&rlz=1I7ACEW_en_US359&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=114yUv3mC4vm9gSeooDIAQ&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=717&bih=513&dpr=1#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=O24r0P1C-aMVXM%3A%3BMLrfCc9k3vD_JM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fmedia%252Fcatalog%252Fproduct%252Fg%252Fo %252Fgorgeous_a-line_sweetheart_ribbons_pleated_st unning_affordable_pink_short_homecoming_dressesswe et_16_dresses_hd-2150_2_.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com% %3B600%3B900_

**Most people don't look at the links but please do because the dresses are gorgeous! Pretty please review and I'll update faster (not as fast as today but still fast)! Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-Bellabear**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. 6 reviews, GO DESPARATION! This update is a total cliff hanger and if I get…let's say ten reviews, ill update ASAP. Demetri is some what modeled after me in most ways, just fyi. ****PM me any ideas you have or questions or of you just want to talk about fanfics or anything =) Thanks for reading! **

**To my amazing reviewers:**

**Sunshine011: I want to start off by saying your name is adorable =) Thanks SOOO much for reviewing so much, it really means a lot. Also I really did do the other chapter for you (and Kalista and Moonyong89) =)**

**Kalista: Thanks so much for reviewing and love the cherry on top thing, it cute =)**

**Moonyong98: My very first reviewer YAY! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

I'm lying, far from asleep, in the bottom bunk on the bunk bed Joey and I share. According to the clock I only have six and a half hours until we have to wake and prepare for the games. I'm void of my sparkling dress and makeup and curly hair.

Speaking of my hair, all two feet of it is wrapped around me, making it impossible to relax. I toss and turn until I finally freak myself out enough that I bolt into a sitting position then cross quickly over to the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror. My hair would rival medusas and my clothes are ruffled and wrinkled but at least my excessive eating has filled in my face a little and now my cheek bones, while still prominent, are less noticeable.

I splash water on my face and hold on to the bathroom sink so tightly that my knuckles turn white. I release my grip when my ankle protests from standing so long although it's almost totally healed.

I glance yet again at the clock and see that I only have six more possible hours of sleep left. Fantastic. Even if I did get to sleep then I would most likely only have nightmares of the huge District two boys.

I start when the bathroom door squeaks open. "Rose?" Joey asks. "No I'm Rose's secret identical twin who snuck into your room last night" I quip. He laughs and takes my arm "Come on Rose you need your sleep" she says gently half pulling half helping me back to my bed.

"I just remembered that we done have a district token" I say once were both on our beds.

"Hmm your right, maybe we could find or make one?" Joey suggests

"I know it's late but I'm going to look for one, I feel like I need to have one, you know?"

I don't even bother going to the closet because I don't want something made from the capitol. I look through the drawers once more hoping to find some strings or something that I could use to make a bracelet. I hear something rattle when I close the drawer. I pull out the bottom drawer and set it aside.

I look in the bottom and find a gold pin with a mocking jay in the center. I freeze. This is the symbol of the rebellion. The district ten victors must have supported the rebellion and I'm glad for it because there are three of the pins, one for Joey and one for me and I will hide the other for the future.

"Hey Joey, you'll never guess what I just found" I whisper, stunned

He is by my side in a second "Is that…" he asks no needing the answer.

"May the odds be ever in our favor" I whisper, pinning the pins onto our pajamas.

* * *

We are woken exactly five hours and 47 minutes after we fall back to sleep for prepare for the games. "See you soon" Joey says with a reassuring smile. We are herded to the hovercraft where a seemingly emotionless woman injects a tracker into our forearms.

She gets to Joey before me and shoots it into his arm and his eyes go wide and he groans. I raise an eyebrow at him saying *Baby* with my eyes. That is until she does it to me. "Um…ow" I say ask she walks away without a word.

"Don't you usually get orange juice and a cookie about now?" I ask to no one in particular. I get a few chuckles out of a couple people, and lighten the mood a little. We fly to what seems like twenty seconds but is really about twenty minutes.

We are in the catacombs a few minutes later and I am getting fitted in sleek black boot cut almost spandex pants, a dark green v-neck tee shirt, a black jacket, brown good running boots that latch onto my ankle and are water tight, and my hair is pulled into a long pony and is tucked into my jacket. I slip my pin unknowingly into me jacket pocket.

I gorge myself in as much food as I can eat without making my stomach hurt and slow me down when I have to run for my life…literally. When the timer goes off that signals we only have three minutes left, my stylist wraps a quarter loaf of bread in a napkin and slides it into my pocket with a knowing grin.

I look at him, confused "I have bets on you. Do not disappoint me" he says, his capitol accent gone. Only then can I see that his large belly isn't real, his face has fake sculpting parts over it, making fake wrinkles and the tattoos are just makeup.

I imagine him without the fake get up and he would look to be about twenty years younger and… I hate to say it good looking.

"But..." I find my voice "Are you from the capitol Baron?" I ask

"Names' Griffin" he says with a smirk "No" he answers my question showing me a pin identical to the ones I found in our room this morning "Don't believe that there isn't anyone else on your team"

"Enter your tube" the speaker blares

I find my voice "You're a hell of an actor"

"I try" he replies, tucking the pin back into his jacket.

"Enter your tube" shouts the speaker

"Good luck" I say to him

"I would say it to you too but you won't need it"

I climb into the tube and pin the pin onto my jacket proudly. I smile at Baron…Griffin and begin my rise. The brightness makes me lose sight for a moment but it comes back quickly. The trees Demetri told us about are there and looking around it looks like the seasons are at war. I remember if I step off my plate before the countdown ends I will be blown sky high.

60…59…58

Jackson is two spokes away and Demetri is just to the left of me. I see Joey about six spokes to my right. I glance over at Demetri who give me her signature, I'm crazy and I am good at it, look. What she does next impresses me to no end.

50…49…48

She takes off her golden band bracelet with a large ball on it about the size of a large marble. From here it looks to be light, not heavy at all, but by the way she's holding it I can tell it weighs about half a pound.

40…39…38

She deftly snaps the bands clasp and the charm slides off into her hand. She snaps it back on her wrist and holds the ball in her right hand. She looks to her left and sees one of the District two boy's three spokes over (one of the ones that would be our hardest opponent to beat), stretching and warming up, ready for a fight.

30…29…28

Demetri grips the heavy silver ball and hurls it towards him with a good arm. At first I think she is trying to knock him out or something but the ball drops short and is spiraling towards just out of reach of the district two boy but still close enough to hit the ground surrounding him.

20…19…18

Boom! As the silver ball strikes the ground is sets off a massive explosion but it's contained to just around his plate. Demetri smirks back at me as my mouth hangs open in part shock, part terror, part impressed and part proud to have her on my team.

10…9…8

I ready myself, holding out one foot In front of the other, ready to race past trained killers to my salvation. I catch sight of my teammates doing the same. I feel a little better that one of the strongest players of this horrible game isn't playing anymore. I also feel bad that he is dead, no matter if he volunteered or not and I will be too if I don't get my head in the game.

7…6…5

The time is drawing nearer. I can almost see what it must be like at home, previously perfect family perched around our old TV, shaking in anticipation and worry for my safety.

4…3…2

I only have a second left. I take a deep breath and calm myself completely. I am doing this for my mother and the rest of my family.

…1

I run.

* * *

**Bam! Cliffhanger! Remember 10 reviews (because I'm evil;) and ill update ASAP! Love you guys (yes you…no not you. No I'm just kidding you, all of you!) xoxo -Bellabear**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said I wouldn't update until I get 10 reviews but I really needed to write to get my mind off things. My aunt works at the Washington Navy yard and her office is in the same building and the same floor as the gunman was on.**

**Around nine we got a voicemail from her saying that she was ok and they were going to get out. We still haven't heard from her and it's 9-16-13, 5:38 as I write this, she had to leave her phone behind so that's an upside that she's ok but I'm still scared.**

**To my totally amazing reviewers:**

**Sunshine011: Love your squeal and thanks for always reviewing.**

**Kalista: Thanks for reviewing! And to answer your question…yes. Haha (=**

**Pretty please review with a cherry on top.**

* * *

Now I have run a lot in my life. For example I have run when Joey and I would race each other in the woods as we cheered and whooped with joy. I have also run across town to get cold water when my mother's temperature was close to killing her. I had run with determination and excitement after my little brother was born, back home to meet him. I have run just to run and escape from my life.

But never had I run like I did when the gong rang out.

Chaos. That's all I could compute from what my eyes were showing me. I was running on pure adrenaline, and the scary part is that I liked it. I glanced to my right and see Jackson shoving a district eight tribute to the ground

Nobody has reached the cornucopia yet but there is the pickings surrounding it. A district four girl is the first to get a weapon which is a knife and swipes it at me. I dodge it but the knife finds its mark on a district nine boy behind me. blood sprays in my face and drips down my arm but I keep running. We dodge death left and right and somehow make it close to our target unharmed.

I scoop up a dark blue backpack and then and yellow one that I toss to Jackson. As we run we scoop up tools to our survival and stuff them in the pack. At one point I go to grab a rope at the same time a district seven boy does. There is a knife near him that I spot and I make a grab for it but he is closer and clutches it and throws it at my heart.

I turn away in time and it doesn't get my heart but it scratches my side barely sending a shoot of pain up my body. The knife is behind me so I push him away just as Jackson notices I'm not beside me and pulls me along with him. The pain is strong but I'll have to manage it. I can tell Jackson doesn't know and I'll keep it that was until we have time to chat but now we are a little busy.

We are coming upon the cornucopia but we are too late. The district one tributes are already there. Because of our proximity to the cornucopia there is an awl on the ground, which I scoop up. I pull back then launch it forward. It only barely hits a district one girl but it's enough to distract them. We scoot around the back picking up more axes and climb up the tree.

Once I'm several yards in the air a allow myself to peer down. The district two tributes have gathered with the district one tributes and are guarding the cornucopias treasures. The tributes from four are fighting in the field. I can see Demetri and Joey on the edge of the woods, hidden well with two backpacks of their own and at least twelve axes. I can only see them because of my height.

The initial bloodbath has ended and the career group has regrouped to look over their pickings. One of them looks up and sees up "Up there!" she shouts. And suddenly I feel a lot more inspired to climb more despite my wound staining my shirt in blood.

Were too high for any of them to climb up and get us but an arrow might be able to reach us. At the top Jackson is waiting, perched on a fork in the branch, I climb up and join him. We sit in silence, securing our packs and I pull out a sketch book. Demetri told us which backpack to go for, which one would have the sketch book and pencil.

I take the pencil and look out in front of me.

It looks like the world is at war with itself. The corner that Joey and Demetri and hiding in must be the earth element, behind them hills roll and the trees are massive. To the left the element must be ice. A crystal clear white beach rims the freezing water. In the distance there are icebergs floating and small islands speckle the shore.

The next element I think is air. There are huge trees with no branches until at least thirty feet up. I feel a breeze and hear a faint howling of the wind; the wind must be very strong there. The last segment has to be fire. In the back ground there are two massive volcanoes adjacent to each other. There are small lakes near them which I figure are hot springs.

I finish scrawling the map on the note pad and stuff it back in my pack. I show a sign to Joey and Demetri to show that we are ready to go. They nod and head off; soon there will be a signal fire about a mile from here. We go through our packs and I find a long rope, some dried fruit, a pack of jerky, a water bottle that's full, two pairs of socks, a small butcher's knife and iodine.

"Hey" Jackson calls when the first fire goes off and only 10 of the careers leave, leaving two behind "They aren't all leaving"

"We can take them" I say swinging my axe around.

"She's the one with the bow, we get close…were dead" he replies

"Let's see if I can do distance" I say and throw the axe the best I can towards the girl with the arrows; I think her name is Valeria.

I look away as I hear the axe burry itself in her chest, I may be alright at this stuff but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. The other tribute doesn't even try to fight back, instead he runs for the direction where the rest of the pack left.

That won't be good. We quickly scurry down the tree with our backpacks and map and only have time to grab three sleeping bags from the career camp before running off, we don't have time for anything else. We disappear into the woods just as I hear the faint footsteps of the career pack getting closer from the opposite side of the clearing.

We run for a couple minutes until we slow down to a jog. We were meeting Joey and Demetri in this element (which is the fire element) at the first lake. According to the map I drew it's only a few more minutes walk.

We enter the small clearing surrounding a steaming pond and I can tell Joey and Demetri are here somewhere. It's important we stay quiet but I still whisper "Were here" and they emerge from the trees grinning.

"Got the map?" Demetri asks

"Yep" I respond

"Good job, now let's get moving"

We walk for an hour or too until we come upon a massive banyan tree the size of a small house. The limbs form a small alcove in the middle and more of them disguise it. It's at least 50 yards tall but the highest we can go is around 45 yards. The cold is starting to nip at our exposed body parts and it's clear we need to find a place to camp.

I suggest here and they all agree because we can sleep in the tree and there is a small creek that feeds onto a pond within eyesight from here although it's covered slightly from a willow tree. We climb to about 40 yards up and settle in a collection of large branches with vines stretching to cover most of the ground (or tree branch floor).

There is enough foliage to hide us from hunting tributes and animals alike and the space it fairly large, about the size of the back of a pickup truck so we won't be squished. Before we can unpack Demetri pulls off branches and leaves and covers the entire floor them she lays down two of the sleeping bags to cover the floor as we watch interested from the branches above. She declares it fit and them she lays out her blanket and makes herself at home.

She's an interesting little thing, small but powerful and incredibly smart; I decide that I don't want to get in her bad side. Joey and Jackson are already down there and Joey is patting the space next to him. I go to climb down where there is a sharp pain in my stomach, I almost forgot about my wound.

I make a squeak slash groan noise the fall forward slightly, just barely catching myself, saving myself from a eight foot fall. Demetri helps me down to our makeshift floor and helps me lay down.

"What happened? Are you ok?" she asks and Joey comes to stand beside her

"I may have gotten scratched back there" I say weakly

"What! And you didn't tell us?" she demands

"Oops" I mutter

Demy gets to work. She pulls out a water bottle and ointment. She helps me remove my jacket then bunches it up and puts it behind my head as a pillow. Joey watches anxiously and Demetri pulls up my stained shirt to reveal the small chunk taken out of my side.

She washes away the dried blood all over my side and applies the medicine then wraps it up in my shirt. I'm just in my sports bra but I need something for a bandage and I really don't care anymore. It's painful but I'm half asleep but the time she finishes. Joey helps me over to his sleeping bag where I curl up  
but can't sleep. Jackson cuts up the two quail he caught and roasted over a steam geyser.

We divide up the birds and add in some tomatoes Demy found earlier in a patch below us. The meal is pretty good but far from capitol standards but I find it delicious. For desert we eat the bread that Griffin gave me, we would have saved it but it would have gone stale.

After our dinner we layout our bedrolls which consists of a sleeping bag and two blankets, I'm going to sleep on the sleeping bag with Joey because when it's laid out it's big enough for two people and we are using our jackets for blankets.

We go through our packs and divide up all our supplies. We have our three sleeping bags, a blanket, two bottles of water, some dried fruit, lots of jerky, a pack of crackers, a few pairs of socks, a knife, iodine to spare, rope, a first aid kit an basic and extensive one, a small mirror, a bowl, a box of matches, plenty of axes, a sword, a slingshot and a comb.

It's an impressive collection and we divide up our supplies so we all have enough if we get separated. We decide that we are going to make this our camp and stay here so the sleeping bags stay here but we all have our jackets and at least one pair of socks. I have two pairs of socks, some jerky, dried fruit, my knife, a water pouch, a few matches, some iodine, and some medicine.

Our bags are on one wall and Demetri fashioned a basket out of branches and vines to hold the bowl, mirror, extra matches, comb and rope. Joey and I are in the left corner and Jackson is in the left, Demetri is in the middle. The temperature is dropping but we can light a fire, I mean we are in a tree. I find myself worming my way closer to Joey to keep warm, he doesn't seem to mind.

We are powerful. We have food and weapons, a camp and medicine, skilled tributes and a mastermind. There is no doubt in my mind that two of us will be the victor. Through the treetop I see the faces of the dead tributes and hear the canon fires. Out of all forty eight of us, seventeen are dead, leaving thirty one alive and roaming about, ready to kill. Just like us.

* * *

**We just go news that my aunt is ok and I am so relieved. Her and a few of her coworkers got out and got into another building. She is totally fine, thank god.**

**Sorry to tell you all my business but I just needed to tell someone. Thanks for listening =) and for reading and reviewing! **

**Please review!**

**Quote: ****_You were given this life because you were strong enough to live it –unknown. _**

**Xoxo-Bellabear**


	7. Authors Note

**Sorry but this is just a authors note. I wanted just one more person to review and I can give you another chapter. I wrote it the other day and I think you will really like it! Please review!**

**I'm going to tell you ten facts about myself because a lot of other people are doing it so yea, haha.**

**1) I am from Maryland and miss the cold and my two best friends very much.**

**2) I am Italian and Polish and I'm not saying that my great great grandmother was Italian or Polish and I'm like nineteen percent Italian and Polish. I am fifty fifty, half Polish and half Italian. (I hate it when people call themselves like German or something and it's like their great x3 grandfather is German. Just no, I hate when people do that.) **

**3) I am fifteen and a sophomore.**

**4) My favorite band is Imagine Dragons and I know almost every word in their album.**

**5) I am the youngest of four, two older sister and an older brother.**

**6) Both my sisters are married (don't worry their 25 and 28).**

**7) My oldest sister has a kid, Lilly my little niece who is six months old.**

**8) My favorite number =)**

**9) I play volleyball and I dive (off a board not scuba).**

**10) I have two fan fictions: this one and Beca's Hidden Life (please read it!)**

** So yea, that's the story of Bella =)**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo-Bellabear**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is your next chapter! Thanks for the reviews (Up to ten, go desperation!) Love you guys!**

* * *

Rose pov:

The warm, almost hot water splashes around my ankle as I step in to the hot spring. The pain in my side wasn't at sharp but it was still painful when I walked for a while. The guys were mostly clean but Demetri and I were in the splash zone during the bloodbath. The hot spring is within sight of our camp but if the guys waited there while we bathed they wouldn't do us much good of we were attacked. The guys were waiting behind the large willow tree.

Demetri's and my clothes were waiting on a tree branch aside from my stained tree shirt which I was washing now. I finished scrubbing it then hung it on the branch and sank below the warm waves. I scrubbed away the blood stains on my tan skin then washed out my hair.

I dried myself near a steam geyser which was way faster than a towel by the way. Then I dressed in my underclothes then my shirt, jacket and pants. Instead of my shirt I'm using a scrap of blanket as a bandage. Demetri dresses as well and we join the group as I twist my now dry, blonde hair into a messy bun.

We are not like the careers; we are not setting off to pick off tributes we are going hunting. We make our way towards the volcanoes, hoping to find better game. After a couple hours of hunting through dry cracked land with the heat of the sun and the heat of the volcanoes proximity we have a beaver, three squirrels and a rabbit.

We are walking down a narrow stretch of dry earth near a stream, joking about random things when a knife whizzes towards Joeys face. I pull him back just in time and we all take shelter behind a huge fallen log. Through the trees I can see the district four tributes, all of them are alive and wielding weapons.

Before I couldn't tell about how old the tributes were but no I see one of them is young, twelve or thirteen tops. I don't want to kill him, I don't want to kill anyone but especially not him, maybe because he reminds me of Xander.

Demetri pulls out her slingshot and a spiky seed ball (those giant sticker things) that she dipped in poison. She shoots is across the river at towards them. It hits the older boy and he just laughs. "Nice one, a sticker!" he shouts tossing it away. He goes for his sword but he stumbles forward and spits out blood then falls to the ground, a canon goes off signaling his death.

"Magnus!" a girl shouts. It's clear she liked him. She looks up eyes full of hatred and throws a knife that s ticks in a tree behind me. I go to receive it but it's pulled behind a branch and before I can grab it, it flings back and hits my jaw, hard. I clutch my hand to my jaw and pop it back in place, it hurts badly but I will be in more pain in we stay here.

We start to retreat but they follow in pursuit. Joey turns and throws and axe which hits the girl but with but butt of the axe which makes her fly back a few feet and fall to the ground. It gives us a few seconds more to get away. Joey turns to throw another axe when another knife slices along his chest and flies into the brush across from him. "Joey!" I shriek and Jackson helps me pull him along. We lost them but they aren't far behind.

We pull Joey into the brush along the side of the river and help cover him. It's decided that I will stay with him and they will lead them away so I can get Joey back to the camp. They take off and we hide, breathing lightly and praying that we won't be found.

They run straight past following the sounds of trampling feet from the rest of my group and don't take notice of us. "Joey, Joey please stay with me, stay awake I'm going to get you back to camp and you'll be fine, I promise" I say to him with my hand pressing over the cut on his stomach. "Rosie you have to go" he manages to say. "No, no I'm not going anywhere come on let's go" I say than help him stand

We manage to get back to the bottom of the tree out camp sits in and I lay him down carefully. He looks like he's in a lot of pain but at least he's conscious. Somehow I manage to get him up the tree and into the little alcove we made at our campsite.

I strip off his shirt and survey the damage on his chest, a very muscular chest I might add. I dip the shirt in a bowl I filled with water and wash away the blood then I hold it in the wound. It's not deep and it won't kill him but that's only if I can help him out. No pressure right?

I pull back his shaggy dark hair and lay a wet cloth on his forehead when I realize that his temperature is high. I keep pressure on his wound and don't even realize that my own wound has opened up again. I search through the medical kits and find a needle and thread. I know what I have to do, but that doesn't mean I want to.

I rub a pain reliever over the cut then tell him "Jo this is going to hurt, and I'm sorry but I have to" he nods on understanding. I sew up the wound as gently as I can but I can tell Joey is about to pass out from pain. I go to get him water but before I return with the bottle he is out. He will be fine but then I realize that I am exhausted. I flop down on the sleeping bag next to Joey and forget about my own wound and fall asleep.

XOXO

I wake up when I feel hands on my side. My eyes flash open and I see Joey returning the favor of healing him.

"Wha…?" I trail off.

"Your cut reopened" he explains, tearing a scrap of blanket with the intent to use it as a bandage for my side. My shirt is pulled up, exposing my thin, whiter than normal stomach with a small wound with warm blood dripping down onto the blanket. "What happened to your face?" he asks touching it gently.

I can't help it but shivers run down my spine at his touch. There has never been anything romantic between Joey and me and I don't know why u shiver but I do. I think back to the capitol when he complimented me…over and over. Maybe he does like me... I push the thought out of my head, there's no time for crushes in the Hunger Games.

It's not that it's impossible to like Joey; it's just that he has always been my best friend, ever since we were little kids in second grade. The memory was once of my favorites, it had been a normal day and I was almost eight years old. While I was at school a teacher friends with my mother told me that she was in labor. I was allowed to leave school early that day but I didn't know the way, the new school I was going to was far from my house and I was only eight and I couldn't go that far by myself, especially when I barely know the way.

Joey offered to walk me back to my house and ever since we had been best friends. We started our herd one day when we were in the seventh grade. A butcher in town had a few cows that got sick and we found it and with time and help it got better. The butcher didn't care that it was gone because it was sick, therefore he didn't send out a search party and we prospered off of it.

We couldn't really keep a cow in our living room forever and by this point we had already discovered the hole in the fence. Out there we had found some edible plants that we would collect when food was scarce and so we build a fence out of boulders along a small ridge in the ground.

We kept the cow there and one day when we returned the wall was broken, we thought that it was a big animal, maybe even another bull. Out suspicions were confirmed when the cow became pregnant. A couple months later we had two cows to handle. We would take and nurse the sick cows from the butcher back to health and add them to our herd.

During this long time of accumulating cows and finding food, Joey and I became really good friends. We finally stopped adding to our herd once we reached twelve cows and set about finding better ways to feed them and ourselves. There was hardly a day that we didn't see each other.

But now I was getting chills as he touched my face. I can't like him; there is no time, too much at stake. And if either of us gets hurt (more so) or worse, it would just hurt the other more if we did have feelings for each other.

"The knife hit me" I whisper, answering Joey's question. "You should be lying down" I say gently pushing him down on his makeshift bed "I can take care of myself".

"I know, but so can I and you helped me so instead of calling it helping you, I'm calling it payback" he says then grins a grin that makes my heart stop. He sits back up and holds a cloth to my side, trying to stop the bleeding.

I glare at him playfully. "Are you alright? You aren't bleeding are you?" I ask worried.

"I'm fine mom" he says jokingly "Thanks to your stitches. Thanks Rosie" he says taking my hand and squeezing it. There goes my heart again. _No stop it Rose! You don't like him! Oh yes you do. No you don't!_

"Thanks to you I guess" I joke smiling. With his help I manage to sit up and make my way over to the area where we keep our food and water. I really wish we could have fire up here because it has been getting really cold here at night and during the day too. I hear a clanking noise from above that sounds like a knife and in two seconds flat I have an axe in my hand and an ready for an attacker.

A heavily leafed branch shakes and I'm ready to fight when something with a silver parachute floats down farther. It looks like a small wash tub but it has a fabric that looks like the same material as pot holders around it.

"What's that?" Joey asks

"I think it's a fire pit type thing" I reply and climb up to receive it, feeling confident on my feet despite my injury. I grasp the edge of the parachute and pull to down to me. I see a note attached to the inside. It reads:

_Just kiss that boy already! -Bell _

I grin then stuff the note into my pocket. "Shut up!" I whisper up to the sky where I know a camera is somewhere. I unhook the gift from the tree and let it float down to Joey and I follow it.

We look it over then climb out of the tree and gather roots and firewood for a fire and stew. We don't see any other tributes while were out but that's also bad, we haven't seen Demetri or Jackson since early this afternoon and now it looks to be about seven. But at least we haven't heard any cannons.

Before long we have a small fire warming the tree space and I have a stew of squirrel and roots cooking. Our wounds are healing well and we are practicing walking around so we won't be a liability later when we can hunt and fight again.

After a couple of hours of darkness we eat the stew, deciding that if they come back tonight we can make them more food. We could go out and search for them but we are wounded too badly to go against the careers.

After eating we re-bandage our wounds and settle down beside each other and I snuggle into the blankets. Joey wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

"What if they don't come back?" I ask worried for my friend Demetri and Jackson too.

"They will" he responds

"How do you know?" I ask

"Because Jackson is built like an ox and Demetri is a freaking mad scientist" he responds rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Thanks" I say

"For what?" he asks

"Always being my best friend"

He smiles a little "Ditto"

Joey pov:

Friendzoned.

* * *

**Yup. Not much to say. =)**

**Quote: Nobody can destroy your dreams.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo -Bellabear**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey my peoples! I really like writing this story and I wish more people read it. I guess that's what I get for picking the most popular category for fan fictions. But thanks for reading!**

**To my awesome little reviewers:**

**Sunshine011: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing on both of my stories! and I kinda wrote the same thing on my other story next update but lets say you have been thoroughly thanked. Your reviews are so fun to read, the totally excited, squealing and refraining because your in a public place, SO FUNNY!**

******Karina: Thanks for the idea (but I can't say anymore because it would be a spoiler! Uggg) But I can tell you Demy does have some (or a lot) of tricks up her sleeve and thanks for being my tenth review!**

* * *

I awake to the booming sound of a cannon going off. I sit up quickly, pulling myself out of Joey's arms but fall back down when I get a head rush. "Whoa" I say dizzily. Joey is awake also and sits up and helps me up too.

"That was a canon" I say quickly

"I'm aware" Joey responds coolly

"They are out there they could be dead!" I say

"They could but it was only one shot and Demy is way too smart to get caught and Jackson…well Jackson is strong…" he trails off

I catch sight of myself in the reflection of my axe. My hair looks more like a porcupine than hair and my shirt is stained in blood and is tired just above my stomach exposing my black and blue bruised mid section and a tightly wrapped cut on my side. I groan.

"What? Are you ok? Did one of your cuts open up?" Joey asks frantically

"And you call me mom. No it's just my hair!" I say, exasperated

He visibly relaxes "Your one of a kind Rosie Taylor" he says chuckling

We spend the morning tiding our tree nook and getting stronger. Joey protests when I want to climb to the top of the tree but I brush him off and climb fifteen feet above where Joey stood watching me anxiously. I stick out my tongue at him and climb on until I must be one hundred feet in the air, at least.

I climb a farther up the tree, carefully placing my feet in between branches and holding on to virtually non-existent hand holds clinging to the branches like it was for dear life, which it was. When I reached the top of the giant tree I peer out at the surrounding arena.

The different segments of the arena look like paint on an enormous paint palette. I can make out two or three small figures on the edge of the wind segment fighting, I hear a canon and see one of the figures fall to the ground.

I'm scared that's its Jackson or Demy before I see that it's Jackson that killed the tribute. Another dead, but it is another step in the right direction, right? "I see them!" I exclaim to Joey, "They are both alive". It will take them another fifteen minutes to get back over here and I don't think we should risk it so we stay put.

I want to go back up the tree after twenty minutes but Joey refuses to let me go. After a half an hour we hear footsteps below. I look down and sure enough there they are, Jackson has a tarp over his shoulder and he is carrying Demetri bridal style to the large tree that was our camp.

As I climb down the tree I examine Demetri to see how she's hurt. I don't see and exterior damage which worries me the most, the worst damage is on the inside. Jackson has a small gash on his bicep but he is carrying Demy all the same.

"What is wrong with her?" I ask frantically

"She's sick. Some kind of virus I think" he responds "I've been around her for days and I haven't gotten sick though"

Together we manage to get Demetri up to our camp and lay her down on her blanket. She is still passed out so all I can do is moisten a cloth and lay it on her forehead. I glance over at Jackson to see that he is actually showing interest towards Demetri's well being.

After a small lunch of roots and the remainder of the stew I made for dinner last night and me dressing Jackson's wound, Demetri finally wakes up. She coughs and sits up with a confused look in her eyes. Jackson immediately goes over to her "Dem are you alright?" he asks worriedly.

This strikes me as odd. Jackson doesn't talk much and when he does it's usually to Demy or as he calls her now "Dem", I think he likes her! I clear my head of the thought and join him by her side.

"Demy your back at camp, you will be fine" I reassure her not knowing if it's true or not.

"How many are left?" she asks, straight to business

"Demy you need to-"Jackson is cut off my Demetri

"Do not tell me to rest" she says firmly with determination in her eyes "How many are left?"

"Twenty nine" I respond "Including us"

"Ok now twenty nine minus the four of us is twenty five. Thirty one percent of tributes will die of natural causes; forty eight divided by thirty one is 14. 88…" she rambles, scheming, thinking out loud and calculating our chances.

I glance up at Jackson who has a small smile on his face. I have a strong suspicion that Demetri is the one who caused it. Joey is straightening the camp and cleaning weapons as we sit shocked at Demetri's brilliance when she blurts out "We have to leave".

"What?" I ask confused "Why?"

She rambles on about statistics and probability until she sees the blank look on our faces. "I have a feeling we shouldn't stay here, we are in too much danger" she dumbs down "…I just don't think we should stay here"

"No offense Demy but…you're pretty sick and you're not thinking straight" I say with an apologetic look on my face.

"None taken, I'm used to being called crazy" she jokes with a hint of truth "But you're probably right"

When thunder cracks we all jump a little. Rain comes down in sheets and we all try to find cover but the branches aren't thick enough to provide shelter. Jackson grabs hit tarp and pins it over two branches and ties it over Demetri who is grateful for the cover.

Sadly there isn't enough room under the tarp for all of us and since Jackson isn't near as wet as us we let him stay under it; we would just diminish the only dry spot we had.

We manage of cover up the food we had, we stored it away in a tree hollow and covered the opening with leaves and twigs. We turn our put out fire pit over and store our blankets under it to keep them dry. Joey and I huddle together in the driest spot we could find in our soaked clothes and wet hair.

The anthem plays and we see dead tributes in the sky through the rain. There is the boy Jackson killed earlier and that's it. Somehow in the puddle that replaces our blankets we find sleep.

* * *

I wake up to crisp almost dead leaves under me and a dry ache in my throat. Joey (a.k.a. my pillow) is gone along with Jackson, leaving Demetri and I in our dried out camp.

"Morning" Demetri says, clearly in pain

"Morning I respond "What do you need?" I ask her

"I'm fine" she says through gritted teeth

I check her temperature and she feels hot, not good because of the incredibly hot day. I make her swallow fever reducing pills and lay another strip of wet cloth on her forehead. I eat some soup from before, cold and give some to Demetri; if it was hot I would sweat to death.

Even with the wet cloth on both of our heads and the extra water we have been drinking (I had to run back and forth between the river all day, which makes me extra hot), we are so hot that I cut our pants into shorts and taken off our shirts leaving us in out sports bras (hey we are girls).

Demetri told me that Joey and Jackson went hunting and I'm starting to feel a double standard going on here. I broke out of my thoughts when Demy speaks.

"What's your best memory?" she asks out of the blue

"I'm not really sure…I'll get back to you on that. What's yours?" I ask

She smiles "I was eight or nine I think, and it was my birthday in a few days. My mother wanted to do something special for it which was that she wanted to make me cupcakes. To get the money for it my dad had to work a few extra hours and there was a forest fire in his sector" she tells

"No one knew who got out and who didn't and no one had seen my dad since the fire. We thought he had died and it was my birthday the next day. He worked enough hours to pay for the cupcakes, which I thought would be my last gift from him. But right after I blew out my candles he walked in through the front door, and I got my wish." She says with a soft smile

"That's really sweet" I tell her "But how did your dad get back?"

"He escaped into the woods and found his way back" she replies

"That's really sweet" I say again smiling

"What about you?" she asks

"Well our families were having a really bad winter. Food was scare, we were all half starved and my mom had just gotten sick." I tell Demy "Joey and I found a sick cow and nursed her back to health and then we created a pen in the woods. We helped a few more and eventually we accumulated a small herd."

"We got milk and made cheese and butchered them for meat. We traded the products for money and supplies and we found a berry thicket and wheat field we could harvest off of. This whole time we didn't tell our families but we did provide enough that we were not hungry. Christmas came and our families celebrated it together and we had saved enough to provide a feast for dinner."

"We talked and laughed and danced. We even had enough money to get my little brother presents from "Santa". He was overjoyed and so was everyone else to see the little ones so happy. At the end of the night somehow Joey and I ended up alone and under mistletoe and he kissed my cheek. That was my favorite memory"

"Aww how sweet" Demy says "When did he ask you out?"

I sputter on the water I was drinking "Ask me out? No were just friends, best friends"

"Oh come on, you don't see how he looks at you? All the compliments, the cuddling with you at night, you never thought that he might like you?" she asks shocked

"We are best friends, that's all" I repeat

"I don't think he feels the same way!" she says in a sing song voice.

"If you weren't sick I would so hit you right now" I reply

"Why would you hit her?" Jackson says as him and Joey climb up the tree and into our little alcove.

"Because she is in denial that she and Joey are in love" Demetri says plainly

Joey slips on the tree but keeps his hold and I hold my head in my hands "Demetri!" I protest "We are not in love!"

"Jackson do you think they like each other?" Demy asks "By the way if you don't say yes, I'm pushing you out of the tree"

"Yep, you're totally in love" he says plopping down and kissing Demetri on the cheek. She smiles. I must have missed something while they were away.

I make a whip motion with my hand and make the sound noise. "Whipped!" I make fun of him but he ignores me.

"What did you bring back?" I ask

"Nothing but two squirrels and a rabbit" Joey replies "There isn't any game out there" I sigh.

"You're feeling better" Jackson asks smiling, he has been talking and smiling a lot more lately.

"How did you know?" Demetri asks smiling

"Your annoying people" he says with a smirk and kisses her cheek again and she giggles.

"And I'm going to further annoy people by playing truth or dare" she declares

Joey and I immediately decline but she makes us anyway.

"Joey, truth or dare?" Demy asks

He looks at me then responds "Dare"

"I dare you to do ten chin ups on that branch" she says we look at her like "really that's the best you got" "Hey! We can't do too many dares without risking our safety"

Joey climbs to the branch and takes hold of it. He dangles down for a moment then his muscles ripple as he brings his chin above the branch. Once. Twice. I find myself watching him; he is so strong, I'm so sure that he will win the games. When he is done he sits back down and smiles as we all clap quietly.

"Your turn Joey" Demy say encouraging the game

"Rose" Joey says turning to me using his nickname for me "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'd rather not risk killing us all for one stupid game" I say

"Do you like me?" he asks with a devilish smile after conversing with Demy for a moment.

"Like you, yes" I reply

"No, like-like" he says acting like a five year old

"Fine Mr. five years old" I say "No I do not like-like you"

"Liar" he says with a devilish smile

"Prove it" I shoot back my evil smile matching him

"Oh I will" he says

"I'll be waiting"

* * *

**Aww, cute little banter between Rosie and Joey. How do you guys feel about the Demetri/Jackson relationship? Please review! **

**Quote: When writing the story of your life, don't let anyone else hold the pen.**

**Xoxo-Bellabear**


	10. Chapter 9

**It is a really short but really interesting chapter! There may be some RosiexJoey here! **

After our…interesting little game of truth or dare it was decided that we were wasting time just sitting there and we even though we had enough food for the next day or two, we could always use more. Instead of Joey and Jackson going out again, I go with Joey and Jackson stays with Demetri.

**(A/N I just want to say how awesome the name Demetri is, I mean it's just so freaking cool. It is different but hey different is awesome.)**

We clamber down the tree with our axes and backpacks on hand. We decide to set off towards the volcanoes where we could find larger game hopefully. After trekking through the woods for a few minutes Joey finally breaks the silence.

"How do you think our family is holding up?" he asks as he holds my elbow, helping me up a rocky hill.

"Well your family is probably alright, your parents and little brother are missing you and are scared but I'm pretty sure then will be fine" I respond.

"Your family will be fine Rose" Joey tries to convince me using his nickname for me "Your mom will be fine I promise you and you little brother is probably having a field day, pushing together the beds"

I crack a smile. We reach the top of the hill we look to the other side and see a waterfall quietly leaking water off a ten foot cliff that feeds from the other way. In the distance in the river connected to the waterfall, is a group of large white fish swimming downstream towards the water section.

"We could fish!" I say "We could go into the water section with a boat and net or something and fish."

"We could but we would need a boat…and a net" Joey responds

"We could build one" I offer spotting a fallen tree trunk and point to it "out of that!"

"We do have axes" Joey says pondering the idea "Ok, let's go"

We spend the next few hours hacking the tree into two pieces. One side is going to be the boat or canoe and the other we are making into a small sled of types to carry around things or maybe a person if they got hurt and couldn't run.

We hollow out the middle and start hiding the canoe in the group of cypress and brush surrounding the river. We are going to bring back the sled to our camp though. I fit my hair into a ponytail and wipe away sweat off my brow from working in the heat even if it is almost dark out.

"Can we go soon? It's so hot outside" I groan

"You could always go swimming" Joey says grinning as he scoops me up into his arms and carries me to the top of the waterfall and holds me near the edge.

"Joey don't you dare!" I warn my hands clutching his shirt and shoulders so he won't throw me in.

"Sorry Rose!" he exclaims as he launches me out over the open air and by extension him as well.

We tumble down into the water, me still clutching Joey's shoulder. As the water consumes us my golden brown eyes level with Joey's bright blue ones and I smile slightly. We plummet into the warn water and are torn apart leaving him only a few feet under the surface of the water and me at least fifteen feet.

I struggle against the current and flounder up until I break the surface of the water and gasp for breathe. Joey located me and swam over and helped me stay above the water. As we attempt to maintain not going under my hands slip off his shoulders. He grasps my hands and pulls me closer to him to stay up.

We catch our breath and smile at each other for a moment. Joey's smile falters and then he slowly leans in towards me. I freeze as his lips softly press into mine and I push myself away from him, find the bank and swim towards it. "Sorry" I mutter and grab my axe and rush away from him through the woods.

I push away brush as I run though the woods back to our camp I can hear Joey's heavy footfalls in the distance. I hold my axe and backpack close to me and duck behind a fallen tree and wait as Joey rushes past, calling my name.

I simply cannot think right now. I just enjoy the sounds of the woods coming alive. Wind makes the tallest trees sway and chills to shiver down my spine. Crickets chirp and I feel like I am back at home, caring for our herd late at night.

_Our herd_. Everything comes back to him doesn't it? It's not that it is impossible for me to kiss him and like him…it's just that well we are in the Hunger Games for crying out loud! Now he chooses to make a move! Once we are heading to our possible deaths!

I feel warn salty tears slide down my cheeks and I feel so stupid for crying that someone kissed me! It's not that he kissed me mostly, it's just he is my best friend and its life or death in here and…I just can't, I can't deal with it!

I know I am being stupid by not going back to our safe, secure camp to sleep but I cannot see him right now, so I pull out my wool blanket I keep in my backpack and curl into a small ball, hidden in weeds behind a hollow log. I eat a strip of beef jerky and drink a few sips of my water bottle and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**There your chapter for you! Thanks for reading and I love getting suggestions and ideas (but please pm me because if I use your amazing ideas then it would be a spoiler! =) **

**Quote: **


	11. Chapter 10

**Cliffhanger from the last chapter isn't so…cliffy anymore. I don't know I'm a weirdo _ =) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Rose:

I wake up to a dew covered meadow and creases in my cheek from sleeping on the ground partway in a hollowed out log. It is still early morning and the sun is just beginning its rise over the arena. I should really be heading back to camp by now; it isn't safe out here alone.

Joey kissed me.

I stuff my blanket into my backpack and unleash my hair from its painful bun and comb through it with my hands. I shoulder my pack after drinking some water and set off towards the hot springs or river; whichever one I come upon first.

Joey kissed me.

After a few minutes of swinging around my axe in my hand and walking I come upon the river that goes it the opposite direction of our camp. I drop my pack and kneel down and wash my face in the cool water of the river.

Joey kissed me.

I climb back over the rocky terrain until I cross over the waterfall and set foot on the dry grass. I can see the slightly worn out path that we have trampled underfoot and I know that I am close to camp.

Joey kissed me.

The sun is just peeking over the horizon when I find myself under the large tree we have been calling home for the last couple of days. Silently I climb into the tree but in a different way so I wouldn't wake up any of them. I climb high in the tree and look down at the sleeping forms of Demetri, Jackson and yes, Joey.

Joey kissed me.

Demetri lets out a yawn and rolls over. She sits up and looks directly at me through the branches and smiles. I wait as she delicately climbs up to my height until she is across from me on a strong branch and stares out at the sunrise.

"Hey Rosie" she says

"Hi Demy" I respond "Do you know?"

"Oh yes, I practically beat it out of him" she says with a giggle "Why did you run, I thought you liked him?"

"How did you know?" I ask

"I know everything" she whispers in my ear and then grins mischievously "But why you ran"

"I don't know…I do like him it's just…were in the Hunger Games for crying out loud! We don't have time for crushes and drama" I say exasperated

"I thought so too, but then I just thought what the hell, it's better to live in the moment, you know? And yes we are in the Hunger Games but that is why we should have fun while we can" she says

"I don't know it's just so complicated!" I whisper

Down below the guys and becoming restless. I hold a finger to my lips.

"It doesn't have to be" She tells me

"But it is" I reply "There is too much history"

"History makes better relationships"

"I don't know!" I get frustrated "I don't know how it will work. Can we please change the subject?"

"I still have that feeling that something bad is going to happen" Demetri tells me, changing the subject and acting like nothing happened, I remember that I really like Demetri, I wish we could be real friends

"A lot of bad things are going to happen Demy"

"I know but I mean to us" she replies

"Your still sick Dem" I remind her "I'm surprised you actually made it up here"

"I am too. Your right"

We look down to a scuffling noise below us. It is Joey climbing up towards us. Oh crap!

Demetri smiles "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair" she mocks then she starts climbing downward

"Thanks for leaving me" I say sarcastically

"Anytime" she says as she meets Joey on her way down. She whispers something to him.

"Morning Rose" he says as he takes Demetri's old seat.

"Morning" I mutter turning away from him, blushing some shade of pink.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry about yesterday" he says "I don't want it to be weird between us"

"It will always be weird!" I exclaim, surprising Joey and myself.

"What are you-"Joey says before I cut him off

"I like you Joey that's why it will always be weird between us" I say and turn away from him and blush yet again.

I can't see him but I can tell he is grining "Really Rosie?"

I just told my best friend I liked him. "Maybe" I mutter, my blush matching a fire engine.

He surprises me and laughs out loud "Then why did you run?"

"We are in the freaking Hunger Games, Joey. There isn't any time for crushes!"

"It isn't a crush"

"What-"I begin to ask

He cuts me off "I have liked you for a long time"

It is my turn to be surprised "Really?" I finally look up at him. He nods and smiles, pushing him dark hair out of his eyes as he blushes. Are we having blushing wars or something?

"So what is going to happen now?" he asks me, brushing his hair out of his face like he does when he is nervous. It is almost funny how well we know each other.

"If we get out of this alive, we'll see" I say grinning mischievously before slipping down onto a lower branch and start my climb downwards. "Please don't fall. Please don't fall" I chant in my head.

"We will" He reassures

I respond with a smile and slip two feet down but Joey catches my arm.

"Getting nervous around me are you?" he asks mocking me

"I know where you live" I warn and he laughs and lets me climb down.

"So are we ok?" he calls down to me.

"More than ok" I respond with a smile

* * *

The evening night air blows my bright blonde locks back as I stare out at the amazing sun setting between the two volcanoes before me, it almost looks like the volcanoes are erupting. My feet dangle from the branch I am sitting on as I eat a leg of a wild turkey we caught earlier that day.

I slip back down to join the group of my fellow tributes. Jackson and Joey are crowded around Demetri who looks feverish. We had run out of fever reducing pills earlier and ever since her fever had been gradually rising. If we didn't do something soon then she would die.

I know you're supposed to want tributes to die but I have grown to really like Demetri, and I think of her as one of my best friends. It is sad but I have accumulated my best friends during the Hunger Games.

I slide down from the branch I'm perched on and into the alcove. I kneel beside Jackson and touch my hand to her forehead; it is burning hot, at least 102 degrees. We need a miracle right now and then we get one.

Our miracle comes on the form of a small silver parachute, floating through the swaying branches. I am the first to get it, climbing up the tree at lightning speed and snatching it out of a branch it caught on.

Fever medication, extra strength. Warning: Causes drowsiness. I open the container as I rush back to them and grab Demetri a bottle of water to wash it down. We gently wake her up and she takes the medicine, instantly relaxing into her sleeping bag.

"I'm tired" she says annoyed

"Then go to sleep" Jackson soothes

"No, we have to work" she protests

"We will when you wake up ok?" Jackson asks. She doesn't respond, she's already asleep.

"I'm going to get more cold water" I say grabbing my backpack and axe. We discovered a colder water pond a little closer to the volcanoes which doesn't make much since but the game makers can do anything to the arena.

"I'll go with you" Joey responds grabbing his things too.

We climb down the large tree and set off towards the volcanoes in the incredibly humid and hot weather. We joke about random things, free of awkwardness. There is a difference than how we are in the woods at home though. This time whenever he smiles at me butterflies rage war in my stomach and every time his hand brushes mine it's electric.

We come upon the cool spring and we dunk out bottle in the water and set them beside us on the bank. Joey rolls up his pants to above his knees and walks into the water laughing at my incredulous face.

"Come on Rosie, let loose" he tries to convince me

"No it's late and we need to get back" I say. A wave splashes me, soaking my entire outfit.

"Joey!" I exclaim

"Come on Rosie" he begs, using his little adorable smirk

I give in "Fine" and I strip off my shirt, leaving me in my tank top. I wade into the water and meet him in the middle splashing his face in the process.

I let out a laugh "Payback!"

We splash each other and laugh until our faces become painfully close to each others. I can tell Joey is nervous that I might run again if he kisses me but I don't plan on going anywhere. He leans in first but leaves me time to pull away.

I don't.

For one moment everything else in the world freezes. For one moment nothing matters but his soft lips pressed against mine. For one moment everything is perfect.

The moment ends when the ash begins to fall from the sky.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! It is short but important. Please review or it may take a while…*evil face*. Pm me if you have ideas for the story, if you want to compare favorite tv shows, If you want to debate whether breakfast is better or lunch, if you need ideas for your science fair project. Anything, seriously anything. **

** Thanks for reading! **

**Xoxo-Bellabear**


	12. Chapter 11

**No long authors note because I have a science fair project due soon and I'm so far behind but I already had this written and it's been a while so here you go! And thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

All good things come to an end, I once heard but I'm not sure where. I think it was from someone before everything happened and the result was Panem. Based on that, I don't like where this is going, but I'm going to try damn hard to keep another occurrence from happening.

Joey and I break away from our seemingly perfect moment to see hot smoky ash falling from the sky and a glowing top to the humongous volcanoes in the distance which were both billowing smoke.

Our moment gone, Joey and I both bolt towards the shore, grab our things, piling them on our makeshift sled and using our shirts to cover our faces as we bolt to the top of the waterfall to get a closer look at things. The closer mountain as of right now is just billowing dark clouds of smoke while its brother was pouring out liquid sun.

In theory lava was supposed to move slowly at a terrifying rate, but now as I watched it flow freely down the mountain it was anything but slow. The slowness was resulted to the coolness of the lava, the cooler it was the thicker and so the slower, the speed meant it was extra hot and extra dangerous.

Joey pulls me out of my shocked state my grasping my hand and pulling me along with him until I snapped back to my senses and ran full out. We ducked under vines and avoided trees that burst into flame as the lava touched it with its smoky tendrils.

By the time we reach the tree we once called our home our clothes are singed and our feet are sore from running from the smoky hand that kept trying to pull us into its depths but we are far from done running. We clamber quickly up the tree into our crevasse our camp lies in and flop down exhausted. Demetri is asleep and Jackson looks confused at our presence.

"What's going-"he starts

I cut him off "Volcano… lava coming, we…run" I tell him as I pant like a dog.

He bursts into action and throws out more precious belongings out of the tree to the ground where Joey climbs down to pile them onto the sled. While they do that I wake Demetri who looks better but now totally healed. She stands wobbly but makes her way to the ground. We sit her on the sled as well and with Jackson pulling it and Joey grasping my hand tightly we make alright time but the liquid fire is gaining fast.

Step by step we our bodies feel heavier and the ground is beckoning for us to stop and rest but we push on. The heat and dryness is getting to us and we gradually slow down until in the distance, our tree camp burns to ashes which slow us more. Sweat pours down my overheated forehead and tears escape through my squinted eyes as the ash threatens to overtake us.

In the distance a low mumbling sound emits from deep within the earth. From our resting point at the top of a hill, a crack divides the land in half. It is an earthquake. I had no idea if both could happen in real life but this is the hunger games, although hunger is the least of our worries at this point.

"Run" I breathe out and we take off again, threading through the thick underbrush with no thought but to run. After another moment of intense running, Demetri and Jackson start falling behind us but they encourage us to keep going.

We are all out of danger from the lava but the land now poses a new threat, the crack spreading down the valley like if there were a large invisible knife slicing through the earth like it was butter, taking tree's and all else with it.

Demetri and Jackson are in the field, with Jackson pulling the now empty sled besides Demetri, running as fast as possible. It isn't enough. The crack widens and the edge of the sled tips downward. I shout a strangled cry as it slides partially down into the pit and Demetri falls and Jackson isn't far behind.

Joey looks at the scene in front of him with pained but determined eyes. His face and wrinkled pants and shirt are coated with ash and even though his shirt had been pressed against his mouth for the last two miles, he dropped to the ground on his hands and knees, and was coughing ash out of his lungs. I use my tears to my advantage, wiping away the ash from my stained face with the salty water.

I look down at myself in a calm state, with no sound reaching my ears, as if my best friends (besides Joey) hadn't just died and we weren't standing in the way of death. I see my torn and nearly ripped in half undershirt coated in dirt and ash and below it my pants with holes dried blood at the knees from falling repeatedly.

Somehow I find my voice, even though it isn't the one I expected. When I talk, I don't hear my usual sweet, strong convincing voice but a straggly, cracked raspy one that replaces it. "We have to go" I say in the new voice that I find myself not liking one bit.

"I know" Joey replies in the same voice that has taken over mine "I'm sorry, let's go"

The crack looks like it is slowing to a stop, which is why we are surprised when a large dent in the earth opens between us. I can't find my voice, I can't scream for Joey to get back, or to plead for the game makers to keep us together. Not to shout goodbye to my family who would be watching this live or later on, or even to scream obscenities at the capitol for doing this to poor children.

Even though I can't speak, I find that my legs still work, just barely. I stumble away from Joey to the opposite side of the crack and Joey does the same but he doesn't end up on the same side as me. Exhaustion weighs in on me but self preservation wins out.

My eyes lock with his for one second before we both have to backpedal and stay far from the growing crack. I would tell him to just follow the pit, which looks like it has slips the entire arena in half, and we would meet at the end. Farther on I see that there is enough space that I can jump.

We would plan on following down the line, which has stopped growing and the ground has stopped shaking, but we are far too exhausted to go that far. I nod to him; a gesture saying to go and get better and we will find each other soon.

I would just collapse right there, besides the ten foot gap, but the second another tribute sets their bloodthirsty eyes on my collapsed body, It would take but a moment to drop a knife onto my back.

I muster up all the strength I can and crawl over towards the collection of brush besides me and slide into the weeds. Before I begin to tend to my wounds with the remaining contents of my backpack that thankfully is still strapped tightly to my shoulders, I take a look back at Joey who is hobbling off into the forest.

After I conceal myself in my little four foot by four foot alcove in the bushes I finally let myself slump to the ground. My rest is short lived when I bend over and gag and couch until it felt like maybe my lungs weren't in my body anymore.

Once I have more strength I will get cleaned up at the closest river or lake but until then I just strip off my undershirt and use it to wipe away as much grime as I can, then I pull my jacket out of my backpack and pull it on over my slightly cleaner body.

Even though the day's events were incredibly hot, the temperature is colder than the game makers for murdering Demetri and Jackson. They had really liked, maybe even loved each other and yet they had died like the rest. Jackson had strength and strong personality and Demetri had her masterminded plans and her crazy, intelligent nature but their gone.

Gone like the rest. I let a few tears slide down my cheeks and before I know it, I'm bawling for the loss of my friends. I calm myself and act productivity. Who is left? There is still all of District one, three from two, one from three, all from four, one from five, only one from six, three from seven, none from eight, two from nine, Joey and I…oh and Eleanor from ten, and two from eleven and twelve.

Only twenty four left. We are halfway through the tributes and we have been here for a week. I begin to cry again but I stop myself; victors don't cry. I sit up and wipe my cheeks. I take out everything that is in my pack. We had a great bounty at our camp but that's all gone now.

I have a half full bottle of water, some dried fruit and beef jerky, my rolled up sleeping bag, jacket, some berries I had collected, and a basic first aid kit including the medicine that Demetri took earlier that made her pass out almost instantly and my extent her and Jackson's death. I greedily gulp down a forth of the water before I realize It may have to last a while. My throat feels better but my body is still incredible sore. I had pulled at least two muscles and it feels like I twisted my ankle.

There are many remedies I could use to help myself out. Some I had learned from experience, some from my mother, and others from training for the games. However I believe the best form of treatment is sleep, so I take two of the cold medicine pills and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please leave a review on what you liked or didn't and what you think could happen soon. Thanks so much for reading! Love you guys!

P.S. I found this video of this girl singing we will rock you and she only has 340 views and she is really good so if you would be so kind as to click the link and listen because she is really good!

watch?v=wzxdrhyfSUE

xoxo -Bellabear


	13. AN

**I'm sorry but I just can right for this story right now!**

**I could take a break and finish it later or I could get a beta to help me. It's not that I don't have ideas for it because I do, a lot actually but I try and I try but I just cannot write it!**

**So pretty please someone adopt this story (but I still want to help so it's like I'm the beta actually...) because I don't want it to go!**

**And thanks for all the reviews and everything and please adopt/beta!**

**XOXO -Bellabear (who is sorry!)**


	14. Chapter 12

_**Sorry it took so long! But thanks to my new beta Sunshine011 we have a great next chapter for you guys!**_

* * *

I wake to soft, warm ray of sunlight shining through the branches above me. It doesn't seem fair, the day looks to be so beautiful and Demetri and Jackson are dead. Dead like all the other tributes and more of them soon to be dead. Dead like I would be if I didn't find any food or water soon.

I look up to see what blocked the sunlight from shining in my eyes and see a basket attached to a parachute. I climb to my feet and reach to the top of the grouping of bushes and stretch out my arm and grab the basket. Inside there is a black tank top much like my dirty one I was wearing now, and also a pair of long pants and underclothes. There is also a roll of bread, still warm, and a bottle of water. Exactly what I need right now.

I change into the clothes and eat half of the bread and drink the remainder of the water in my other bottle. I bag the rest of my belongings and cut my way through the thick foliage with one of my axes.

After only a few minutes I am panting from the obnoxious heat the game makers have set on us. I understand that I'm in the fire element of the arena but that is no excuse. As I glare up at the oncoming sun I reach back for my water canister and apparently I wasn't being as careful as I thought I was because when I opened it up there wasn't one drop of water left. Not one. Just my luck I think to myself but before I can get too dehydrated I spot a cold water spring up ahead.

I sigh in relief and hurry forward. I wade right into the icy water and float on my back in relief and gulping down a few cups. I welcome the freezing water and feel so relaxed that I could just go right to sleep-"Argh!" I yelp as I feel something pinch my thigh. "Ah!" I cry as something else pinches my arm.

I fail about in the water before I see my attacker. Light colored blobs are attaching themselves to my body and I recognize them as leaches.

I get a closer look and see a white triangle on their back signaling these aren't regular leeches. "Oh no" I mutter looking down again these are Piknee Leeches. A special capital product made when the second rebellion started. After the Capitol won they set these leeches off in the water to take care of any rebels left over.

You see Piknee Leeches inject a poison when they bite you. It targets your nerves and gives you a almost unbearable pain. The poison also targets your brain and makes your worst memories and fears come alive. I'm not sure about the exact detail of it, but I'm fairly certain I am about to find out.

I am thinking of this as I struggle to get out. Then suddenly a tall blonde haired boy appears on the river bank in front of me. I immediately recognize him as Jax from district four.

A career. I don't remember him being with the others when we were attacked on the riverbank before. I do remember him from training, he could make fish hooks from anything and hold his breath for several minutes. Not to mention his collection of spears he had strapped to his back that he could use amazingly well.

Everything was so painful, it felt like acid was being pumped through my veins and my head felt s if it were on fire. Every part of my body felt as if it was being cooked and I couldn't remember a time when something did not hurt. This was the pain part of the poison but I'm sure the visions would be worse.

"Rose" I hear a muffled voice say. I gasp noisily and all I really want to do is stay quiet and die. I start thrashing around as my body fights the poison "ROSE!" I hear again but this time it sounds more like an order.

I struggle harder to get out of the cool spring that has quickly turned itself from an oasis to a deadly trap. It's to not use I already feel woozy from the poison and things are starting to get blurry.

I feel my body slowly sink beneath the cruel icy waves and that's when the hallucinations come.

First it is a warm spring day and I am in a cemetery, I am there alone and I am there with a bouquet of multicolored flowers grasped tightly in my palms. I come upon a first grave and see the etched name of my mother in the head stone.

I gasp and stumble away just to come face to face with the tombstone engraved with my father's name. I am hysterical when I see a small headstone between my parents bearing the name Xander. My eyes lose their glazed over state but not before I see Joeys tombstone in the distance and mine right beside it.

I catch a glimpse of rushing water and a shirtless chest before everything goes dark.

000

I feel my breath coming out fast as I push my legs faster and faster. "I'm sorry!" I cried out "I didn't mean to, I tried but it was too late!"

"You could have stayed" Joey said in a mechanical voice.

"You could have tried to save us." Demy and Jackson say together their voices full of venom "We could have been alive if you helped us".

"I didn't mean to run I wanted to help!" I said back my eyes filled with tears.

"Why didn't you save me Rose? Why didn't you save us?" Xander asked tearfully then everything went black.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled out into the darkness. "I'm so sorry." I whispered once more.  
Suddenly I blinked open my eyes. I squinted into the brightness. Shouldn't I be dead by now? Why am I not dead?

"So you're awake? Or is this just another false alarm and suddenly you'll fall back into hallucinations and scream like a mad women again?" I hiss at the unexpected voice and launch myself up making a reach for my ax.

I try to prepare myself for a fight to the death but as I sway I'm sure I don't look that intimidating. "Easy there tiger I'm just here to help." Says the guy from the bank earlier as he grabs my wrist and I unwillingly allow him to pull me to forest floor.

He has a hand at the pressure point in my back but even without that I'm sure that I would be easy to pick off; even with my axe in hand. He isn't holding me down so it hurts but is restraining so I wouldn't be able to attack. He kicks away my axe with his foot but tosses his knife out of his belt too.

"Now if I let you up will you not try to kill me?" he asks somewhat jokingly.

"No promises" I mutter and he smirks.

"I'm not trying to hurt you; I saved you back there, I wouldn't have done that if I were going to kill you later on, I'm not that stupid" he says slowly releasing his hold on me.

He pulls himself off of me and sits to the side. The moment I was able to move I did, even if I was disoriented. I pushed him away and rolled to the side away from him where I tried to stand but stumbled.

He steps closer to help me but back down when I glare at him and steady myself with a tree branch. I could still feel my heart pounding from the traumatizing dreams from earlier and my head feels like it was having war against itself.

I observe the scene before me, a smoldering camp fire produces smoke towards the early morning sky and two sleeping bags were rolled out; beside them our packs. I realize that I must have been sleeping in one of them meaning that he must have lay me there. The aroma of freshly cooked fish floats around the campfire and my mouth waters at the smell.

"Jax." He says holding out a hand for me to shake. I glare it; I'm not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I ask in a stony voice "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now"

"Well I told you who I was..." he says jokingly. I just glare at him. I am so not in the mood. He sighs obviously seeing that "I'm Jax district 4 tribute and currently ally-less. So since you and what's his name...Jimmy...Jonny...Joshy" I snort at the last one.

"Joey" I fill in.

"Right Joey well you guys have some ax throwing skills what do ya say? And also you could try and kill me but you can barely stand. I mean I'm no ninja here but I'm pretty sure I can handle a wobbly fifteen year old" he says half serious.

"First what's in it for me? And second how the hell do I know I can trust you?" I am honestly shocked he would say something like that so casually but maybe that's just how he is.

"Well with more people on the hunting team more chance for survival and I know how to treat that" he says gesturing to my many leech bites. "Oh and I saved your ass isn't that enough for trust?" I look Jax up and down.

He is muscular, almost six feet but his presence isn't intimidating but more like a panda bear, a panda bear with bar jokes. His blonde hair is pushed away from his face and his lightly tanned skin and nicely angled face makes me believe that he was not pour in the least.

"No." I say and Jax gives a big huff.

"Fine us both having a person betting on us isn't THAT enough." I gasp remembering my stylists' last words to me 'I'm betting on you'. I turn towards Jax and give him one nod.  
"Yes Jax yes it is."

"Okay so what now?" I asked honestly curious. I mean Demetri was always team leader for my last alliance.

"We'll let's go get Joshy and tell him about our plans." Jax suggests I snort again at him saying Joeys name wrong again but then sigh; I really miss him.

"Sounds great but there's just one problem I have no idea where he is. When we had the earth quake thing Joey and I got separated so..." I trail off will Jax not want to be allies now?

"Well then we can treat those bites and then get searching okay? He says with a smirk, relaxing with no threat of us killing each other.

And that was the start of our alliance.

* * *

_**Did you like it? Did you like Jax the district four tribute? I SO do-mainly because I can picture him in my head and he is SO hot :). Do any of you guys have and good Halloween costume ideas for Thursday? I'm being a zombie nerd!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review?**_

_**XOXO -Bellabear & Sunshine **_


End file.
